Guradian of the Roses
by ChibiKnuckleHead
Summary: A KnuxAmy fic, because I think it's a cute couple, as well as I find SonAmy cute, so... yeah. Perhaps has some humour, I'm not sure. Rated K just in case. I changed the first chapter...
1. Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega and not me…

Yes, I decided to change this… I didn't know where to pick up with the last one, so I started again… with kind of a new style…

I hope you like it…

* * *

It was cold… 

Oh, so cold…

The sun glared down on the world, dancing around his feet like a happy kitten.

Yet it was still so cold.

He had felt the warmth he had longed for all of his life, for only what seemed like a second.

The world was mocking him, laughing its screeching laugh at his misery, taunting him with a sprinkle of freedom at the tip of his tongue.

It was no where near enough to make up for his lost childhood, but enough to make him realise of its existence, to make him know he wanted more.

The gaping hole in the middle of his soul had widened that little bit more. He began to wander what would happen when his soul was nothing but emptiness…

It had been a few weeks since the big incident…

The big incident which had allowed him to taste the freedom he had always longed for.

The big incident which had allowed him to realise the existence of other beings.

The big incident which had left him with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach… yet he couldn't quite place his finger on what this feeling was. It was alien to him. It made his chest flutter, and gave him an urge to lift the corners of his mouth… if he had known how to do so…

Was that the feeling they called 'happiness'?

He couldn't feel it now, all he felt now was confusion. He wanted to figure out everything that had happened.

And perhaps find a way of grasping that feeling again.

He turned back to the dilapidated altar, contemplating to pass the time in this prison.

Being trapped in paradise was definitely not as good as one might think.

"Sonikku!"

He winced.

That shrill voice never ceased to leave him alone.

It pierced through his mind, his soul.

It grated him.

He had to back away a few steps to avoid the bear hug the owner of the voice had prepared to give him.

Amy Rose, an eight year old girl he had saved a few months ago stood in front of him, her sickeningly sweet smile making him grit his teeth.

It seemed like years since he had saved her, it was before he had even met Tails.

But he could never forget how the girl chased him, and spewed affection all over him.

Probably because she still did.

"Sonikku! You saved the world again!" Amy cried, happily.

"_Thank you, Captain Obvious!" _Sonic thought bitterly to himself, rolling his eyes up.

"What happened this time?" Amy asked.

Sonic almost thought her voice was like that on purpose. Like Amy existed for the sole purpose of annoying him. He shook it off. "Nothing… some idiot got tricked by Eggman into stealing the Chaos Emeralds…"

"You're really brave," Amy said. "It must have been hard to do that."

Sonic's eyes began to twist into a glare.

Amy was really bugging him, from her frilly pink fur, to her bright green shirt, to her sickening smile, to her shrilly high-pitched voice.

"Yeah… sure…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong, Sonikku?"

Sonikku.

He hated that stupid pet name.

What was so important to Amy to say his name the way the Japanese pronounced it?

She wasn't even Japanese!

Heck, Japan wasn't even a country on their planet!

Wasn't a culture either.

So why did she decide to call him by that name?

Why couldn't she call him plain and simple 'Sonic'?

Or, if she really wanted him to have a nickname, 'Blue Blur', or something 'cool' along those lines, rather than some girly pet name.

Sonikku.

The very sound of it made him feel sick.

Perhaps it wasn't the name itself; perhaps it was Amy calling him it that annoyed him so much.

But it was annoying, nonetheless.

"You! You're wrong!" Sonic didn't seem to notice his outburst until the young girl's eyes widened.

"S….S…Sonikku…"

"Amy… I… I didn't mean… Amy…"

"Sonikku no BAKA!" tears flowed down her face, and trickled off her cheeks, like a long, flowing river.

And she ran.

As fast as her short legs could carry her.

As far as her body would permit.

Until she finally collapsed under a large tree.

She sobbed into its bark as if she was crying onto someone's chest.

But, unlike a person, the tree did not embrace her, did not comfort her…

At the time, though, she didn't seek comfort…

She wanted revenge.

And she knew just the 'idiot' who would listen to her.

* * *

I hope you liked it 


	2. The Quest Begins

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic. I own Sega… heh… I wish…

* * *

It took an hour or so for Amy to stop crying.

Now her eyes blazed with fire.

With hatred.

Well, perhaps not hatred.

She could never truly hate Sonic.

But she wanted revenge.

Sweet revenge.

Oh, so badly she wanted it.

Something that would make him notice her full potential.

She wasn't just an extra bag of luggage.

She was a living hedgehog.

An affectionate one at that.

Couldn't Sonic just accept that?

She needed someone to love, and love her in return.

It warmed her life up.

Or at least let her ignore the cold.

But she couldn't ignore it any more.

She was cold.

And lonely.

And scared.

Of course, she didn't want to do anything to harm Sonic.

Just make him see that she was a living thing…

Her train of thought crashed when realisation struck her.

How could she use someone if she didn't know who she was using?

She didn't know who this 'idiot' was, or what they looked like.

And how would he react to her?

Harshly?

Openly?

Nicely?

It hurt her head just thinking about it.

Sonic was out of the question, so she'd ask Tails.

He was with Sonic.

As she began to head for the Mystic Ruins, her mind wandered.

It was strange.

Tails had helped Sonic save the world.

Yet Sonic was the one who got all the credit.

Hardly anyone had heard of Tails.

Yet there was probably no one who hadn't heard of Sonic.

It seemed pretty unfair to her.

As much as she still loved Sonic, it was unfair.

She clambered onto the train for Mystic Ruins.

Paradise.

Only one was allowed there.

The angels shunned everyone else.

Stopped them from entering.

Stopped him from seeing them.

Were only angels allowed?

Was he an angel?

Was he dead?

He wasn't sure.

Wasn't sure about anything, really.

He didn't know who he was, or what his purpose was.

Well…

He had to protect the Master.

As the Master was the only thing that could calm the Children of Chaos.

The Children of Chaos…

He hadn't seen them since he had given them back to the hedgehog he had taken them from.

When he had first met people.

What that Dr. had… tricked him.

Tricked him into attacking the sole being who could use the Children of Chaos' full potential.

He had mentally scolded himself many times after that.

And so had the Master.

From that he could conclude that he was no angel.

More like a devil for attacking the hero.

But why was he still here?

He had failed.

Both the hedgehog and the Dr. had challenged him and beaten him.

He was supposed to be invincible.

Guardians didn't have weak spots.

Yet he had many of them.

And the people he had seen exploited them.

What if everyone did?

What if they could do more than electrocution, and fighting?

What if they found his mental weakness?

The thought scared him.

For once in his life, he admitted to himself that he was scared.

"Thanks Tails!" Amy said as she left the workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

"Any time, Amy. Good luck in finding him." Tails stepped onto the porch and waved as Amy departed for her quest.

It was lucky that Tails took photos of Sonic's enemies, so he could warn Sonic if they were ever causing trouble.

For a four year old, Tails was extremely smart.

Amy looked at the photo.

It showed a red echidna, with large gloved hands, with two strange spikes sticking out of them. He had small purple eyes, and he looked quite surprised in the photo.

Amy frowned.

This one photo clashed with her understanding of history.

Echidnas had died 3000 years ago.

All echidnas.

Maybe not… perhaps this one had survived.

But he would have died of old age ages ago…

And he looked very young.

Maybe she could ask him.

But first she had to find the Island in the Sky.

Angel Island.

It sounded so romantic.

Maybe after Sonic realised that he loved her they could enjoy the sunset there.

And one thing that stood in between Amy and goal, was the mysterious echidna…

And she'd use him for all that he's worth.

Then…

Then Sonic would realise what good Amy could be.

Then she'd be warm…

But this time, it would be true warmth, not ignoring the cold.

* * *

I hope you liked it. This may not make sense if you read the old version and not the new updated version... 


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are Sega's.

* * *

She could see it.

It was in perfect view.

Angel Island.

It was so beautiful.

Tall mountains, lush green, water tricking off the edges…

So romantic.

It must have looked really beautiful at dawn and dusk…

But how did she get there?

It was so high up…

It was as if only angels could get there.

What if she was planning to betray an angel..?

What if..?

She shook her head vigorously.

There was nothing useful coming from that train of thought.

Besides, an angel wouldn't be an 'idiot'… and she needed to be warm.

Every living thing craved emotion, in one way or another.

You could never deny craving emotions.

Whether it be happiness, anger, peace…

Amy craved love more than anything else.

Love was her craved emotion.

And, being a living thing, she would do anything to get it.

Anything to return the warmth she once had.

She had lost it when she was six years of age…

It was then her world turned stone cold.

But…

She shook her head again.

Ever since Sonic had hurt her like he did, she'd been thinking depressing thoughts.

She needed to focus on the tiny flame on the candle inside of her, not her cold heart and soul.

Little things could become big…

So that tiny flame might one day become a raging fire, warming every entirety of her being.

She back up at Angel Island.

That was the life she wanted.

But first she had to figure out how to get up there…

She blinked, something caught her eye.

It looked like a pink orb surrounded by blue, on a blue stand.

She approached it, nervously; the last thing she saw was a blue light…

His eyes widened.

A pink hedgehog, who looked remarkably like the one he took the Children of Chaos from, appeared in front of him.

He got into a fighting position, but didn't make any move to attack.

There was a nagging voice at the back of his head wailing for him not to attack.

The hedgehog looked quite fragile, he couldn't attack.

"Uh… hello…" Amy said, backing away from the echidna.

"What do you want?" said the growl-like reply.

"Um…" she didn't want to say what she wanted, so she changed the subject. "I'm Amy. What's your name?"

The echidna got into a normal posture, and looked down at himself.

He couldn't remember his name ever being told to him…

If he had one at all…

He needed to make one up, or…

"You didn't answer my question."

"I heard you were living by yourself… so I thought you might want company…"

The echidna quietened.

He could feel heat in his cheeks, though he wasn't sure why.

He just hoped the hedgehog – Amy, couldn't see.

"So, what's your name?" Amy repeated.

The echidna quickly looked down at himself, until his eyes rested upon his large hands, the spikes sticking out of them…

"Knuckles…" he muttered. "My name's Knuckles…"

"Well… hi Knuckles…" Amy said nervously.

The echidna was making her feel uneasy.

Just as she was making him feel the same way.

"Um… can I ask you something..?"

"What?"

"Well… you know echidnas died 3000 years ago…? How were you born…?"

"Why should you care?"

"I was just wandering…"

Maybe she shouldn't ask so many questions on the first day… get to know him more first…

All she could understand right now was that he was a jerk.

She had to be careful…

He didn't seem like the 'idiot' Sonic was describing.

On the contrary, he was quite smart.

An idiot would've fell for her change of subject.

What if he didn't fall for the rest of her plan?

What if he ruined it?

She'd wait a while until she said the three small words…

The three small words she so desperately wanted to hear.

"_I love you..."_

Amy's ears perked up.

Who said that?

She looked around.

No…

Surely it couldn't have been…

* * *

Hope you like it 


	4. Mystery

I still don't own them…

* * *

"What did you say…?" Amy asked, swivelling around to face the echidna, who had his arms folded, and his eyes closed.

"I said I love you…" he repeated. "That's what you wanted to hear."

"How did you…?" she shook her head. "I mean… there's a certain someone I want to hear it from…"

"Amy… you are cold…" Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at her, placing a firm grip on her shoulder.

"What are you doing!" she tried to squirm, but the grip was tight.

"Calm…" Knuckles closed his eyes, the white crescent on his chest glowed a pale green colour.

Amy's eyes widened.

What was he doing!

Some sort of attack!

She wanted to cry out for Sonic to save her.

She always knew Sonic would save her when she was in real trouble, even if he did break her heart.

But he never came.

"Sonikku!" she squeaked, as the green glow engulfed her too.

The light slowly faded.

Amy stared at the floor, her eyes shining.

There was a strange feeling inside of her.

She didn't feel cold…

Yet she didn't feel particularly warm either…

She couldn't feel anything.

It was strange…

What did he just do?

She looked at him, tilting her head.

He was sitting down, his eyes dim.

"What did you do!"

The echidna shook his head.

Amy looked into his eyes.

They looked so weak… so… so empty… so mournful… so dead…

It looked like he was suffering pain… and more pain on top of…

He didn't… did he?

But how?

It was impossible…

He couldn't have… absorbed her pain?

If he did…

Her heart heaved.

How could she betray him?

He just took her pain away…

And inflicted it on himself…

How could she…?

But she needed Sonic's warmth.

Very much, she needed Sonic's warmth.

Knuckles stood up, his back facing her.

"Maybe he wants someone to walk next to him, not a second shadow…" with those departing words, he walked off, leaving Amy stunned.

"How did he…?"

Maybe this echidna was more mysterious than she thought…

* * *

I hope you liked it… sorry it was short. 


	5. Realisation

Yeah… when I own Sonic and co… we'll all be flying hover cars and have robots doing everything for us…

* * *

She had to find out what he meant!

She didn't understand.

'Someone to walk next to'? 'Not a second shadow'?

Of course she was someone walking next…

Well… behind him…

She ran after the echidna, slowing down as she caught up to him, and he placed her hands behind her back.

"Say, what did you mean by what you said?"

"Follow your dreams… don't chase them."

"Wha?"

"If you chase your dreams, you'll never catch it, it will just run away like the winds… if you follow it… it will guide you to make it come true…"

"But… how did you know..?"

"I know what you're feeling…"

"How?"

"Because… it doesn't matter."

Amy frowned.

Getting him to talk about himself was like trying to catch Sonic.

Just what was he hiding?

Maybe she could sneak her way around it.

"Hey, how come your chest glowed green?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does, I want to know what you did!"

"But…"

"Tell me, now!"

Knuckles stopped walking, and so did Amy.

"Why does it matter so much what I did? Just go and follow your heart. Your heart lies within your destiny, listen to it, and it shall guide you, like your dreams…" he turned to face her. "And I doubt your heart is up here."

"But… But this is like paradise!"

"You don't want it. Go back."

"…Is your heart up here?"

"No… no it isn't."

"Then why don't _you _go back?"

"Go back? Go back where? I was born here."

Amy paused.

Wow, he was born in paradise, and his heart was somewhere else.

"Where is your heart then..?"

"My heart is with the winds, with the sea, with the ground…"

"Why don't you follow it?"

"I… I'm not allowed, ok?" he scurried off.

What had she done wrong?

"So, she asked for a photo of that dumb guy, asked where he lived, and left?"

"That's right, Sonic."

"Do you know why?"

"No…"

"This is strange. I smell a rat."

"But I'm a fox, Sonic, and I had a bath..."

"Cut it out, Tails, I'm serious here."

"Sorry Sonic…"

Sonic rubbed his chin, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Maybe…" he started. Tails cut him off.

"Maybe she went to find him so she could beat him to prove herself worthy!"

"Tails! That's stupid! …But… So is Amy… so that might be the case…"

"We better go to Angel Island before she gets hurt!"

"No…"

"What?"

"No… not yet… I gotta do something first…" Sonic heaved himself off of his chair, waved at Tails and ran off.

Tails sighed, his ears flattening.

Sonic always ran off, and left him alone.

Same with Amy.

Well… he turned to Sonic's plane, the Tornado, which was in his garage.

He knew how to fly it, so he could save Amy himself!

He grabbed his head-gear and hopped in.

The plane began to lift off the ground.

Soon it was airborne.

That was when Sonic returned, holding a heart shaped box and a bunch of flowers.

"TAILS!" he screamed, glaring at the departing plane.

"Knuckles? Knuckles! Where are you? Sorry for what I said, whatever it was! Knuckles!" Amy kicked a rock in frustration as she looked around for the echidna.

She couldn't find him.

It was as if he had just disappeared!

"KNUCKLES!" she screamed.

Knuckles peered around the tree he was hiding behind, but quickly straightened up and looked down.

He was holding a brown hat, with a blue strip going around it just above the rim, and on the blue strip was a red circle, and inside that a gold star.

He looked at it, longing seethed in his violet eyes.

He had been reminded of his dreams.

He wanted to travel.

He wanted to escape this prison and be free.

He didn't want to envy Sonic anymore.

And he didn't want to guard the Master anymore.

But above all… he wanted to be loved.

His duty meant no friends, no love, no freedom, nothing.

Love wasn't an option.

No one could cradle him, no one could console him, no one could befriend him, in fear of the Master…

But… he peered around the tree, to glance at Amy one more time, before slumping…

At least no one could see him cry.

Tears began to bubble over his eyes, and slowly trickle down his cheeks, before shattering as they reached the ground.

But Guardians never cry.

He stood up, and rubbed his eyes with his arm.

Well, it wasn't so bad… no one saw him.

But now he had a new thing to worry about.

Amy.

What if he… fell in love with her..?

The thought petrified him.

He didn't even know what love was…

He had heard tid-bits about it.

But… what was it?

What did it feel like to be in love?

He shivered.

He shook his head.

No…

Don't think about it.

Strong.

Show her that you're strong.

That will stop love from interfering.

Because love isn't an option…

There is no option…

He got ready to fight, as he saw a plane heading for the island.

* * *

Hope you liked it! 


	6. Conflict

Still don't own them, and sorry if you don't like the way I portray Knuckles, Amy, or anyone else. But since Knuckles is the one I changed the most, I'll explain why.

From many sources, it is known that Knuckles is jealous of Sonic for his free lifestyle, which suggests he doesn't necessarily want to lead the monotonous, strict, lonely lifestyle that he does. Also, if you listen to his lines and thoughts, and really look deep into him (this is in the Japanese version), you can see it's a mask; he has a lack of confidence, though he'd never ever show it. But, I make him much softer than he is, he acts very cold to cover his pain, but he I make him softer. Why? Because in this fic, he is about 11 (though his true age is unknown, due to him having no way of knowing one day from another, let alone knowing his birthday), and so his façade hasn't fully developed yet…. Yeah… if you want to know more, I'll gladly tell you.

* * *

Tails landed the Tornado near the edge of the island, so he could grab and Amy and go.

First he needed to find her…

What if that echidna had already harmed her… or worse..?

He shook his head vigorously.

He would be brave! He would be a hero!

Just like Sonic!

He hopped out of the plane and dashed for the centre of the island.

That's what Sonic would do.

Rush straight in!

Of course there was that nagging wail in the back of his head.

Part of him was scared…

Which was natural, considering he was a four year old little fox, challenging a rather powerful echidna who was obviously older than him… one with more muscles…

He swallowed hard, his pace slowed.

No…

Brave…

He had to be brave…

For Amy's sake…

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Amy, I'm coming!"

"Knuckles!" Amy let out an angry sigh and sat down.

She wasn't going to find the echidna.

Well, she wouldn't have, if he hadn't suddenly appeared.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily.

"It's not important," he would have sounded cold, if his voice wasn't as soft as it was.

"Yes it is! Where were y…" she was cut off, by a scowl from Knuckles.

"There's no time…" he muttered.

"What do you..?"

"I said no time."

Amy growled and have him a dark look.

How could there be no time on such an island?

There they were!

Tails lunged at the figures, spinning his tail for speed.

He would have struck too, if the echidna hadn't moved out of the way at the last split second.

He swerved and landed, giving the echidna a sharp, dagger-like glare.

"Leave Amy alone!" he yelled. His voice was quite dark compared to his usual timid tone.

He surprised himself.

"I didn't do anything to the girl."

"Oh yeah! Liar!" Tails lunged again, and Knuckles dodged.

This went on for a while; lunge, dodge; lunge, dodge; lunge, dodge.

Tails eventually tired.

He landed and panted.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Tails hissed.

"I don't tease the weak," was the blunt reply.

"Are you calling me WEAK!"

"No. But you're young, and so your muscles aren't developed."

Tails blinked.

He was right.

"Then let Amy go!"

"I am not holding her."

"You're keeping her prisoner here!"

Knuckles shook his head. "If you really want her back, have her. It was she that came here."

From the distance, Amy sighed happily and clamped her hands together.

"How sweet, two boys fighting over lil' ol' me…" she fluttered her eyelashes.

Now, if only Sonic would do that…

The two boys walked up to her; Tails stood in front of her, Knuckles leant against the tree next to her.

"Amy, you're free. You can come with me, and we can go back home now."

"Wha?"

"I saved you Amy, I finally did something heroic!" he beamed, his eyes shining brightly. "Just like Sonic!"

"That's great Tails!" she stood up.

She looked at Knuckles, who just stared at the ground, leaning on the tree.

She looked into his eyes.

"Go…" she heard him murmur.

His eyes told her otherwise.

They were screaming 'Don't leave me alone!'

She frowned; a tinge of guilt poked her in the stomach.

She kneeled down to Tails' level and smiled, pushing his bangs up.

"Tails, I want to stay here for just a while… ok?"

"Oh… ok…" Tails' ears flattened, looking dejected.

He finally did something like Sonic, and it was in vain.

"Don't worry Tails…" she kissed him on the forehead, causing him to blush a little and giggle. "You did a great job, hun. Why don't you tell Sonic what a hero you are?"

"Ok!" Tails smiled and hugged Amy before running off and waving back. "Bye Amy! Bye Mr. Echidna guy!"

And he disappeared.

Amy smiled.

"He's such a sweetheart," she beamed, turning to Knuckles, who let out a small "hmph".

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a sour-sport; he was just looking for my well-being… don't you like that?"

There was a long pause.

"Well..?"

Still no reply.

Amy sighed and looked up.

"It's getting late… where d'you sleep?"

Knuckles blinked.

"Hello? Sleep?" Amy asked impatiently. "As in, snore, snore!"

"I don't sleep…"

"You what! You're mad!"

"Whatever you say," he shrugged.

"Where do I sleep then?"

"Uh…" he really didn't know.

He'd never had anyone come up to his island to stay before.

Only a few thieves.

She could sleep in one of the caves…

"Well… there are a few caves…"

"Caves? But they're for bats!" Amy whined. A pause. "Fine, take me to it."

He quietly paced across the ground, and she followed.

This continued until they finally came across a cave, and Amy stepped inside.

"Doesn't look very comfortable…" she muttered.

Knuckles heard this, and thought hard.

Comfortable.

What did that mean?

Come-for-table…

Come-for-table!

He scurried off, soon returning with a large tree.

He got to work.

* * *

Hope you liked it 


	7. Betrayal

Do I need to say once again that I don't own anyone?

* * *

It was early morning when Knuckles finally finished his 'project'.

Amy was still fast as sleep.

He pushed the large wooden object into the cave.

Amy was harshly awoken by the loud scraping noise.

"Knuckles, what the..?" she opened her eyes. "Why did you…?"

"You said it was not… come-for-table… so I brought a…"

"A table?" she burst into a fit of giggles.

How cute.

"Am I wrong..?" he examined the round table he had made. "Is this a chair?"

"No, no… you're right, that is a table… and it's very sweet of you…" she giggled again. "But that's not comfortable."

"Oh..?"

"Comfortable means comfort."

"Oh… you should have said… but… I don't know how to make a fort…"

"No, no! It means cosy, warm, snugly…"

He blinked.

"Anyone who's ever smiled in their life must have had comfort!"

"Smile?"

Amy raised an eye ridge. "You know? Smile?" she smiled broadly.

He tried to imitate.

He ended up looking more miserable than he did already.

Amy shook her head, with a chuckle.

"You're lifting your gums and pushing them to the back of your mouth…" she said, giggling. "You need to lift your mouth."

"Uh…" before he could really say anything, Amy gently pressed her fingers on his muzzle and lifted the corners of his mouth.

He blushed.

"That's a smile."

"O… oh…" he stuttered, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the heat in his cheeks.

"Tails, you're MAD! You could have got KILLED!"

"I… I'm sorry Sonic; I was just trying to…"

"I know what you were trying to do! And that was very stupid!"

Tails' ears flattened.

He had expected some credit for what he did.

"Very stupid…" Sonic started. "But very brave…"

Tails looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah… but I still have to punish you."

Tails' eyes widened.

P… Punish?

What was Sonic going to do to him?

He shivered.

He felt pressure on his head.

Sonic was going to…

No!

Not that!

"NUDGIE!" Sonic yelled, digging his knuckles into his head, ruffling his fur.

It was followed by Tails' resistant screams and laughs.

Three years passed.

They went pretty quickly, mind you.

Amy stretched and walked out of the cave, to find Knuckles pacing from side to side.

She was used to this.

It greeted her every morning.

But this morning was going to be different.

Oh, yes.

Today was the day her plan was going into action.

Today was the day true warmth would embrace her.

Of course, she liked Knuckles.

He was a nice guy…

But she still loved Sonic.

She smiled wryly as she approached the echidna, who stopped pacing and looked at her.

And he managed to push a small smile.

He was a lot better at smiling than he was three years ago.

She made him practise.

She wished he wasn't smiling, though.

Because she knew what she was about to do to him would make him frown…

Possible make him never smile again.

The thought scared her.

But…

She dug into her pocket, pulling out a golden necklace, with a heart on the edge…

Well… half of a heart.

She swallowed hard.

"Knu…Knuckles…?"

He looked at her.

The eyes.

She clenched her eyes shut, took a deep breath…

"Knuckles… we've been together for three years now… and…"

"And…?"

She stood on her tiptoes and put the necklace on him.

"What…?" he started.

"It's a necklace… a special necklace…"

"Special…?"

"It's the sign that I…" she took a deep breath. "I love you…"

"Oh, you love m… WHAT!" His entire muzzle turned a tomato red.

He looked as if he were about to burst.

Amy found herself blushing a little herself.

"A…Amy?"

"Yes…?"

"What's love?"

"What?"

"What's love…? I… I don't understand…"

"You don't know what love is…?" Amy's eyes widened.

He had to make her feel ten times worse, didn't he!

She put on a fake smile, and twirled her index finger around one of his dreadlocks.

"Don't worry, I promise you, I'll show you what love is."

He blushed even more.

And he smiled.

"Thank you…"

Amy almost felt like crying.

He was happier now than he had ever been before…

Because of her…

And…

She was going to take it all away from him…

She sighed sadly, and put another necklace, with the other half of the heart around her neck.

"I promise I will… but we'll need to go to the mainland…"

Knuckles frowned.

This could get tricky.

He wasn't allowed off of the island.

But he never told her about his duty…

He couldn't…

"Uh…"

"Please?"

"Oh… ok…" he said nervously.

"Ok, today's the day…" Sonic let out a deep sigh.

Today was the day he was going to get Amy back to the mainland, and apologise.

He'd try to hang out with her…

Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

Maybe she had even matured since her time on that island…

"You ready Tails..?" he looked up at his 'little brother', who was sitting in the pilot seat of the Tornado, which had been repainted blue.

Their new friend, a five year old rabbit, Cream, and her one year old Chao, Cheese stood by the plane, smiling, as always.

"Good luck in finding your wife, Mr. Sonic," Cream said sweetly, Cheese showing his agreement with a nod and a soft coo.

"Uh… she's not my wife Cream, just a friend." Sonic said, brushing his hand nervously through his quills. "Tails… remember to tell her to meet me at the park… you know which one…"

There was a nod from Tails, but Cream was the one to speak, answering the part Sonic had directed at her.

"Oh… ok. Good luck in finding her, take care Mr. Tails!" She waved at the plane took off.

Cheese cooed in her arms.

"I can't wait to meet Miss Amy, can you, Cheese?"

"Chao!" Cheese clapped.

"Wow… how convenient!" Amy said happily, grabbing Knuckles' wrist and dragging him over to the Tornado. "Hi Tails!"

"Hi Amy, hi… umm…"

"His name's Knuckles, Tails."

"Oh! Hi Knuckles."

"Hi," was the simple reply.

Amy looked at Knuckles, telling him to go in first in her silent ways.

He understood this, and got in.

Amy sat on his lap.

"Ok, let's go!" she said happily.

They were soon back on the mainland.

Tails and Amy hopped out, Knuckles following.

"Oh yeah, Amy, Sonic told me to tell you to meet him in the park… you know the one…"

"Twinkle Park!"

"Yeah."

Amy's eyes brightened.

That was the romantic one!

She didn't even have to show Knuckles off to get Sonic to apologise and love her!

Wait…

She turned back.

Tails had run off.

She wished he hadn't.

She was alone with… him…

She swallowed hard.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

She walked over to him, and took the necklace from his neck.

"I'm sorry… Knuckles…"

"Amy…? What's going on…? I don't understand…"

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed.

A large red and yellow hammer appeared in her hands and she swung it for all she was worth.

She struck his stomach.

He made a choking noise.

The words he spoke struck her heart.

It was quiet; it was only because of her sensitive ears she heard it at all.

"W… Why…? I… thought you loved me…"

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

She stared at him for a few seconds, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said for the final time, before running off, leaving Knuckles exposed to the elements.

* * *

I hope you liked it 


	8. Confusion and Exaggeration

I may not own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, or anyone else that's important, but I own the random furries who hold no significance! Yay!

* * *

"It's so romantic…" Amy sighed happily.

"Yeah… sure…" Sonic muttered.

They walked through the huge field crammed with beautiful white flowers.

Amy smiled, but she still had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't sure if it was a bad feeling that something was going to happen…

Or guilt because of what she had done…

"Amy…" Sonic said, gently. There was a tone in his voice which he had never used before. "Amy… I'm sorry for being such a jerk all those years ago…"

"No, no… I should be the one apologising… I was being annoying…"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well… let's just sit down and enjoy the view…"

"View?"

Sonic took her hand in his and walked her over to the edge, where there was a balcony.

"Wow…" Amy was stunned, they could see the whole city; it all seemed so beautiful.

To her.

But to someone who is barely conscious, lost, and unfamiliar to the city, it isn't beautiful at all.

Contraire, it was ugly.

Especially in comparison to their paradise.

At least they weren't trapped for a while.

But they knew they'd have to go back…

"Hey! Get out of the street! You freak!"

He opened his eyes slowly.

His head heart, his stomach hurt, and there was a sinking feeling in his chest.

"I said GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He looked up, and his eyes widened.

There was a creature towering over him.

It had glaring amber eyes, and it was bearing its teeth at him. It was a white-silver colour; its ears stuck out and were turned backwards, like they were flattened. Its paws were black and rounded, perfectly circular, in fact. He could see a furry through its forehead, and it seemed to be yelling and looking angry.

Those creatures were killers!

It must have eaten that person.

That's what he thought, until the furry got out of the creature, and was glaring at… at him.

"I said move it! Freak! Don't you get it!" The furry was a squirrel; his harsh brown eyes stared at him.

He obediently crawled out of the way.

The squirrel snorted, got back into the creature and ran off.

Maybe that thing wasn't a creature at all.

Maybe it was a robot…

He sighed and began to wander the streets.

He heard many comments from other furries such as: "Hey, mate! It's not Halloween yet!" and "Nice echidna costume, where'd you get it?" and "Don't worry, pal, the men in white coats are coming for you soon."

His heart hurt.

So badly.

His insides were rock cold.

And those comments weren't helping him at all.

He had been seduced.

Again.

He knew now that Amy didn't love him.

And he still didn't know what love was exactly.

But he knew that he had something… some sort of feeling towards her.

He wished he didn't…

Because he knew he'd never be able to trust her… or anyone again.

Now he knew why love wasn't an option…

He could never let himself be loved again.

Ever.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sonic, I feel really happy now," Amy said, smiling at her hero.

"It was my pleasure Amy. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!"

And he ran off.

Maybe she wasn't so bad.

She was nowhere near as annoying as she was three years ago.

Maybe he could actually tolerate her from now on.

He smiled.

He'd like that.

Amy walked home, a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

She could have been walking on air.

Sonic spent time with her.

And with no horrible comment.

She could feel the proposal to marriage coming soon.

She skipped all the way to her apartment, where she saw Knuckles aimlessly wondering around.

"Knuckles!" she ran over to him. "Knuckles!"

He looked at her, his eyes widened and he ran.

"Wait! Knuckles!" she chased him.

He hid behind a street lamp.

But that didn't stop Amy from finding him.

"Knuckles, please. Listen to me…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, Knuckles, I…"

"No!" his voice began to crack and lose all of its energy. "I don't want to hear it…" tears began to stream from his eyes.

He was feeling emotions not even he could control.

"Please, Knuckles… don't do this… I…"

"No! I know what you did! I know you don't love me! I know! I know it all! You used me! You hate me!"

"No, Knuckles, I don't…"

"You do! I know you do!"

"No…"

"You wanted to get closer to Sonic! You used me to do it! It's not fair!"

"Knuckles…" Amy's eyes began to fill with tears now.

"I thought you were different, Amy! But you're not… You're the same as everyone else!"

Amy glared at him, and she hissed.

"Look, echidna! I'm sorry for what I did! Alright! I know it was wrong! Do you have any idea how bad I feel! Do you have to go and rub it in!"

A large crowd had surrounded the two, but neither noticed.

Knuckles sunk to his knees, and his voice softened even more. "I… I'm sorry… I… I just… I've never had anyone… No parents… no friends… no nothing… I've never been loved before… I'm going insane, Amy…" he shook his head as he spoke, his tears dampened the ground. "I'm fed up of being the outcast… I can't take it… I don't want to be alone anymore!" he wailed.

Amy also began to cry.

Only now did she realise just how much she had hurt him.

She had cut down right into his soul.

How low could she go!

She knelt down to his level, and gently lifted his head.

"I promised you I'd show you what love is… didn't I…?"

He tried to jerk away, but she pulled him closer.

She pressed her lips against his, and tilted her head.

She could feel the scorching heat emanating from the echidna, but she held it.

She eventually pulled away and nuzzled him.

His muzzle was redder than his fur.

And he looked stunned.

But there was a fire in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"That's what love is…" she turned to go to her apartment, but she was blocked by the huge crowd.

"Sonic's Girlfriend Amy Rose kisses freak in an echidna costume! Read all about it!" a random furry called.

"What? No! That's not true!"

"Whoo! Wait until Sonic hears that his girlfriend betrayed him!"

"What! I did not! I was showing the guy what love was!"

"Sure you were!"

"AHHHH! NAKURUZU NO BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

I hope you liked it. 


End file.
